


Ralph Lauren

by shoegazerx



Series: Diamonds, Fur Coat, Champagne [5]
Category: Basic Instinct 2, Casino Royale - Fandom, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, M/M, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoegazerx/pseuds/shoegazerx
Summary: In which a particular luxury item draws out unknown pleasures.





	Ralph Lauren

_ Severe asthma exacerbation. _

The thought rolled around his head as if stuck in a revolving door.

He felt the hurt in his chest the entire morning and well into noon, during his lunch break. The day had certainly been complete and utter shit.

Adam kept replaying the scene in his head; a shade of amusement added to his conscience pointing out his being a masochist through and through. He hadn’t been this scared, perhaps not ever, not even during his early cruising for leads and potentially dangerous partners. How in the bloody hell did his legs even work to get to his desk?

Adam rubbed his face and stifled a nervous laugh. Since when did he get so sappy? he thought, bemused, only to hear the scoff crystal clear in the back of his mind immediately after. He knew exactly when. 

He’s been saying it in a lot of different ways for a while now but its most basic form.

_ “Come with me.” _ _   
_

_ “Stay with me.” _

_ “I cannot afford to lose you.” _

The vulnerabilities he had shown Adam were little things that humanized the predator that was Le Chiffre: ruthless, powerful, rich. A potential criminal background, a brilliant flair for calculating the odds in his favor. 

To Adam, he was always Jean.  _ With  _ Adam, he was always Jean, even when teased to arouse. 

And Jean almost suffocated that morning.

What woke him was the clatter of the phone, wrist watch and a glass of water as they all dropped to the floor, swept by Jean’s hand grabbing for the inhaler. He was wheezing, hunched and his lips had turned slightly blue when he gripped the inhaler and pumped it into his lungs.

It was empty. The container needed changing only because Jean had neglected proper care for the last few days, busy as it were, with sudden dips in the stock exchange and agitated business partners. In his mind, Adam built the entire image of the situation in the split second he heard the inhaler sucking the void out of the container.

He quickly jumped out of bed and scrambled to the bathroom to look for a replacement. In his frenzy, he dumped everything in the sink and with trembling hands he started rummaging through basic sanitary items. There was nothing. 

Jean was audibly heaving, struggling to shove air into his lungs through his blocked airways. Adam opened every cabinet in the bathroom only to throw everything out on the floor and, to his horror, still find nothing.

He scrambled back into the bedroom and threw himself on his knees to grab for the fallen phone and call for an ambulance. 

He couldn’t bare to look at Jean. Still he did and then fear burst into his body like a pulsating migraine.

Jean had been looking at him the entire time,sitting upright and trying to regulate his breathing, drenched in sweat and gripping the sheets so tight, maps of blue veins crested on his forearms.

Adam remembered Jean’s hot skin when he placed his palms on his chest and rested his forehead against his.

_ “Breathe with me.” _

He’s been saying it for a while now.

Jean was the one who asked Adam to go to his office and work on his lead. After receiving first aid, he quickly dismissed the doctor with his usual micro-frown that is known to intimidate down to the tip of the toes. He insisted the aid had been much appreciated, will be rewarded and asked to be left to rest with the same tonality he uses to discuss exchange rates. 

Adam posed little opposition for a lack of a better reaction. The piece he had been working on was something he could grasp, something that could ground him in that moment of utter confusion. 

The lead however, turned out to be bluffing.

Throwing his notebook on the desk, Adam felt the last ounce of energy was drained from him completely. He grabbed his coat, stormed out and told an intern to fuck off out of his way in a span of less than 10 seconds.

Two blocks away from his office building, he slowed down his pace and took a deep breath.

A complete and utter shit day.

Adam’s furious trot turned into a stroll, as he walked towards Madison Avenue. He still had a ways to go to their apartment but something in him held him back from facing the situation just yet.

It’s because he’s been saying it all this time.

Down the busy boulevard, Adam passed through mostly staring at his reflection in the window displays. Hands in his coat, the luxury stores went by without a second glance. A Neiman Marcus stood like a giant brick nearby the closest intersection and the display on the ground floor captured his attention. 

The Polo Ralph Lauren store had its mannequins dressed in the latest autumn-winter collection and on his right, there was a beautiful set of black cashmere scarf with matching gloves. Adam could almost feel the soft texture through the window display and the thought popped into his mind: it’s perfect for Jean.

With that, he went in and asked for the set to be brought to him. The cashmere felt as good as it looked and he couldn’t help himself from trying it on.

He threw it around his neck and wrapped it once.

Then twice.

Three times.

_ Tight. _

Absently, he pulled at the ends.

_ Stop breathing. _

He pulled hard and felt his esophagus contract under the strain, his airways narrow. He held it there and felt a hot flash pass through his body. He felt his nipples harden and rub against his shirt. His cock twitched, the rush of blood flooding his loins. He could feel beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

_ Fuck. _

The retail worker asked him if everything was to his liking and he let go immediately. Blinking hard, he jerked his head weakly and mouthed a ‘yes’ before he shakily threw the scarf back in the elegant box and nodded towards the register.

Adam took a cab back to the apartment and lounged on the backseat, arms around himself and head thrown on the headrest. 

He had tried his best to calm the rapping of his heart in his ribcage and swallow down the rock in his throat. The gift was sitting next to his thigh in a pristine white wrapping paper inside the bag. He merely glanced at it before he felt the hot flash burst into his body again.

Luckily, it wasn’t rush hour so the cab reached the apartment building on Madison Avenue in less than 20 minutes. He fidgeted with the bag the entirety of the elevator ride.

As he stepped into the apartment, he let the bag slip to the floor and headed towards the bedroom. He discarded his coat and left it on the way, paying it no mind.

The bedroom was quiet. It seemed Jean was sleeping on his side, turned towards the nightstand where the light of his tablet was blinking red. Adam stepped silently and sat gently next to him.

He could tell him now.

“Back so soon?”

Adam felt the words stuck in his throat.

“The lead was lying. I think the whole thing is a bloody bust.”

“Ah.”

Adam brushed the hair out of his eyes and began stroking his temple.

“How are you?”

Jean rolled on his back and looked up at him.

“I am fine as I told you. It was something I will not overlook again.”

“Yeah? You’re not gonna be too busy being bloody stupid again?”

Jean’s face registered nothing and Adam relented.

“Fuck Jean, you scared the shit out of me.” he said and held back a genuine punch to his chest.

“I apologize.”

“Of course.” Adam sighed and let his head rest next to Jean’s. His hand slid down Jean’s cheek and lips and grazed his throat with his fingernails. He felt him arch into his touch, a little noise escaping his lips.

Adam plopped onto one elbow and eased himself into a kiss that deepened not a moment later. He could taste the steroid medication and felt his blood rush to his loins again.

He moved his lips on Jean’s jaw and then dipped his head to suck soft marks along his carotid. Jean was groaning low and Adam could feel the vibrations on his tongue. His skin was so warm between his teeth, it begged to be marked. Instead, Adam licked down his chest and flicked his tongue against Jean’s nipple before squeezing it between his lips and sucking it into a hard nub.

Jean’s hand was in his curls, tugging at them with each breath while the other caressed  Adam’s lower back, reaching for his ass.

Adam shifted, mouth refusing to release Jean’s nipple and snaked his hand into his trousers. He was so hard and dripping with precum so soon, he thought he was not going to last much longer.

Detangling himself from Jean’s embrace, he slung his leg over and straddled him. He pulled his trousers and underwear down enough to let his cock free and continued to stroke himself fervently scrutinized by Jean who moved his hands under his shirt and started rubbing and pinching his nipples. His touch and piercing gaze spurred Adam on. Fucking hard into his fist, he felt his cheeks and neck flare with an intense red flush as he moaned his pleasure.

Feeling close to his orgasm, he stopped and grabbed Jean’s arms. He guided them to his throat and clasped his fingers around it.

Jean looked at him as he rose above, body shaking with arousal, skin glistening with sweat, beauty and pain dancing together in his very being.

Adam opened his mouth, pleasure dripping from his lips

“I want to feel how you feel.”

And Jean understood.

When he started pushing his thumbs just under his jaws, Adam let out a strangled moan and jerked himself quicker. As the air was thinning out, Adam’s head leaned backwards, open mouthed, elated, lost. Time felt like an elastic band pulled by its ends. Jean’s image was blurring underneath him and his body was going limp and his chest was rumbling and he came thick ribbons until his consciousness was dangling by a mere thread.

He collapsed over Jean who held his head and began to run a soothing palm on his back. Gasping to fill his lungs with air again, his thoughts ran erratically through his head. Exhausted, he didn’t know which one was it that still lingered so he let them all go.

He fell asleep as soon as his breathing returned to normal.

He didn’t hear Jean whispering he loved him.

The gift remained slump in the doorway the rest of the evening.

 


End file.
